


Say meow, brother

by AizawaDontSwallow



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magical Realism, Romance, Smoking, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AizawaDontSwallow/pseuds/AizawaDontSwallow
Summary: После ссоры с братом, Данте пропадает на несколько месяцев. Вергилий подбирает с улицы кота, даже не подозревая, кем он окажется в итоге.Человеческое AU с элементами фэнтези.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 14





	Say meow, brother

Вергилий в очередной раз плелся домой, не позволяя себе сгорбиться или шаркать ногами, хотя хотелось лечь на дорогу и просто ползти. Наконец удалось сдать в издательство последнюю главу книги, и можно было начать спать больше, чем четыре часа в день. Не то чтобы бессонница улетучится мгновенно, но мужчина уверен: с меньшей нагрузкой на его мозг она если не отступит, то притупится на пару дней.  
На улице покрапывал мелкий дождик, один из тех особо мерзких разновидностей дождя, когда маленькие холодные капли забираются под ворот, хлещут по лицу и не дают нормально видеть. Все адекватные люди либо сидели дома, либо не шли пешком, но Вергилий гордый, Вергилий скорее поплывет домой по асфальту, чем сядет в битком набитый мокрыми людьми автобус.  
Подходя к дому и уже почти не чертыхаясь на промокшие ботинки, мужчина заметил кота, который просто максимально описывал его настроение: растянувшись в луже на животе, он грустно смотрел на Вергилия, иногда пытаясь дернуть тяжелым от воды хвостом. Мужчина тихо вздохнул, присаживаясь рядом. Шерсть кота так сильно напоминала по цвету его собственные волосы, что на это было даже больно смотреть. Взвесив все за и против, он все же осторожно поднял животное из лужи, стараясь не прижимать к себе.  
Дом встретил его привычным запахом книг, кофе и порошка, и Вергилий довольно втянул носом воздух, радуясь избавлению от лишней влажности. Этот дом, вместе с огромной библиотекой и участком сада, принадлежал его отцу, некогда самому известному писателю в городе, и мужчина с детства знал, что пойдет по его стопам. Посадив кота на коврик перед дверью, чтобы он стекал туда, Вергилий плавно стянул плащ с плеч и повесил на вешалку, чтобы тот просушился. Животное послушно осталось сидеть там, где его посадили, осоловело оглядывая большую прихожую, видимо не до конца уверенный, что его действительно подобрали из грязной лужи.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что прежде, чем я пущу тебя гулять по дому, мне придется тебя вымыть? — Вергилий не надеялся на понимание со стороны этого мокрого комка шерсти, но кот довольно громко чихнул и почесал лапой ухо, показывая, как ему, в общем-то, все равно, что с ним будут делать.  
Однако радовался Вергилий слишком рано.  
В ванной кот брыкался как мог, словно вырываясь из глубин ада, молча, но ощутимо царапая тонкие запястья. Однако в конечном итоге все равно был крепко взят за шкирку и вымыт со всех сторон с особой тщательностью. Отфыркиваясь от воды, он все же позволил взять себя в мягкое полотенце и удобно устроиться в теплом свертке на руках у нового хозяина, изредка поворачивая голову, чтобы понять, куда его вообще несут.  
Вергилий плавно опустил его на одну из диванных подушек и скользнул взглядом по своим рукам, осматривая царапины.  
— Боевое искусство меня так не ломало, как ты, — кот недовольно что-то мяукнул, но все же ткнулся головой в руку мужчины, извиняясь и проводя языком по царапинам. — Хорошо-хорошо, ты прощен. Сейчас попробую найти, чем тебя покормить, потому что сегодня из дома я уже не выйду.  
Дождавшись, пока хозяин уйдет на кухню, кот спрыгнул с дивана, довольно потянувшись, и спешно побежал следом.  
Вергилий уже что-то жарил на плите, и кот плавно потерся о его ноги, напоминая о своем присутствии. Мужчина с тихим вздохом спустил ему на пол миску с рыбой и вернулся к своим делам.  
Еда оказалась безвкусной, но это последнее, что сейчас волновало Вергилия. Откинувшись на спинку дивана, он пытался отдохнуть от этого суматошного дня. Кот, который до этого бродил где-то по дому, сел к нему на колени, рассматривая ярко-голубыми глазами.  
— Знаешь, у одного моего знакомого были такие же глаза, — мужчина вздохнул, почесывая кота за ушком. — У моего брата. Он пропал недавно, и каждый раз, когда смотрю в зеркало, вижу его, и… Ладно, кажется, я схожу с ума, — Вергилий нервно провел по волосам и улыбнулся. — Я назову тебя Данте.  
Кот слегка оживился, мурлыкнув, и заурчал, видимо показывая, что это имя ему нравится.  
На душе Вергилия тоска защемила с новой силой.  
***  
Вергилий ненавидел дедлайны. Глаза едва фокусировались на экране ноутбука, и мужчина то и дело тер их, мысленно удивляясь, как до сих пор не посадил зрение. Он мог бы сделать это завтра, и даже послезавтра, но упрямость не давала оставить дело незаконченным, поэтому Вергилий встречал очередной рассвет в обнимку с ноутбуком и тонной кофе.  
Будь рядом Данте, его бы давно пнули спать, ноутбук бы с боем отобрали, а кофе без молока и сахара вылили бы в раковину, остановив бурчание одним только взглядом. Но брата рядом не было, воспоминания о нем отдавали болью в груди, а сам Вергилий видел выход только в работе.  
Из мыслей его вывел кот, повисший на его штанине и протяжно мяукнувший что-то длинное, и, кажется, матерное.  
— Не мешай. Я работаю, — мужчина осторожно стряхнул животное на пол, собираясь вновь сосредоточиться на бесконечных строчках текста, но его снова прервали, нагло прыгнув на руки и недовольно шипя. — Ну что ты хочешь от меня?  
Данте тихо мявкнул и головой попытался закрыть крышку ноутбука, упрямо вонзая когти в колени хозяина. Вергилий тихо зашипел, но намек кота понял. На часах и правда было уже пять утра, и он ничего дельного все равно не сделает. Вздохнув, он закрыл ноутбук под довольное мурчание кота и поднялся из кресла, разминая затекшие мышцы.   
Уже стоя в ванной, мужчина кинул взгляд на свое отражение. Волосы, оставшиеся без внимания хозяина, опустились обратно, и теперь из зеркала на него смотрел хмурый невыспавшийся Данте. Таким Вергилий его видел лишь однажды, но сейчас воспоминания захлестнули с новой силой. Он осторожно коснулся глади стекла, словно надеясь дотянуться до отражения с другой стороны, и сжал губы. Где сейчас Данте? Жив ли он вообще? Полиция ищет его, но может он просто не хочет возвращаться? В последний их разговор Вергилий перегнул палку. И до сих пор не может себе этого простить.  
В последний раз кинув взгляд на зеркало, мужчина прикрыл глаза и ушел в спальню, надеясь поспать хотя бы три-четыре часа. Вездесущий кот уже спал на «своей» стороне кровати, и это как-то отогрело сердце Вергилия. Хоть какое-то тепло в этой одинокой жизни.  
***

Изучать семейную библиотеку Вергилий начал еще в далеком детстве, но прочесть все книги ему так и не удалось. Поэтому каждый его выходной начинался именно с нее. Облокотившись поясницей на подоконник и поставив на него же чашку с кофе, мужчина открыл первую попавшуюся из стопки книгу, которая оказалась стихами на немецком языке. Когда-то он начинал учить его, но то ли из-за проблем с произношением, то ли из-за нехватки времени, он забросил это дело. Вздохнув, он положил книгу на стол к своей тетради, туда же добавился словарь. Нет лучше тренировки, чем перевод стихов с неизвестного языка и попытки составить хоть какую-то рифму.  
От трудоемкой работы его отвлек звонок мобильного, который он почему-то оставил в гостиной. Вздохнув, он спешно спустился на первый этаж, как раз успевая к припеву мелодии, и слегка дергано ответил:  
— Слушаю.  
Чем дольше звонивший говорил в трубку, тем бледнее становилось лицо Вергилия. Сжав и разжав пальцы, он крепко сжал губы и слегка севшим голосом произнес:  
— Хорошо, я зайду за ним завтра. Благодарю.  
Телефон отправился в полет на диван, а сам Вергилий нервно провел рукой по волосам, стараясь успокоиться. Мысли путались под напором разрывающего чувства в груди, но громить дом ему не хотелось. Все же, это прерогатива Данте.  
Чувствуя, как дрожат руки, он медленно опустился в кресло, сжав его подлокотники и постаравшись прийти в себя. Эмоции накатывали волнами, смывая и хладнокровие, и остатки бесчувственной маски. Да и для кого ее держать сейчас? Разве что для кота, смотрящего на него с дивана с неподдельным интересом, словно ожидая, что тот прокомментирует внезапные бросания телефона и нервные жесты.  
— Они нашли его плащ, знаешь, — Вергилий сам не знал, почему решил внезапно излить душу, но остановить себя уже не мог. — Полиция нашла его плащ в каком-то переулке. Спустя несколько месяцев, это — единственная весть, которую я получил о своем брате. Знаешь, я редко говорил ему теплые слова. Наше с ним общение было похоже на вечную дуэль на мечах: кто быстрее ранит, тот и победит. Я не хотел показаться ему слабым, и поэтому молчал даже тогда, когда он позволял себе сказать что-то хорошее. А сейчас, когда у меня столько слов о том, как он мне нужен, он… — Вергилий прерывисто вздохнул, все так же сжимая пальцы в кресло и полностью игнорируя слезы, бегущие по щекам. — Его вообще может не быть в живых. А я думаю, что я люблю его. Вот только… — Он повернул голову и встретился опухшими глазами с огромными глазами кота, который все это время внимательно слушал, изредка дергая хвостом. — Не как брата. И за это я ненавижу себя уже добрых семь лет. Если бы он узнал об этом, он бы точно плюнул мне в лицо. Так мерзко, неправильно, но так сильно. Боже, я впервые излил душу, и кому? Животному, — Вергилий нервно рассмеялся, чувствуя, как вместе со смехом из него выходит и боль, которую он хранил многие годы внутри себя и своих строчек. Закончив свою маленькую истерику, он с улыбкой посмотрел на дождь за окном, и поднялся, чтобы достать пачку сигарет из кармана плаща.  
***

Последующий вечер весь был какой-то неправильный, начиная от убежавшего кофе и заканчивая котом, который вопреки здравому смыслу пытался залезть на Вергилия, полностью игнорируя все, что он сам об этом думает. Плюнув на все и заварив себе чай, Верг собирался пролистать пару каналов по телевизору, но его планам снова не суждено было сбыться.  
— Мяу! — Громко, настойчиво и с очень серьезным видом произнес Данте, тыкаясь носом в лицо мужчины, но тот ловко увернулся, умудряясь даже не расплескать чай.  
— Вроде не март месяц. Чего с ума-то сходишь? — Вергилий недовольно прищурился, сложив ногу на ногу. — Хотя, возможно, ты прав. Стоит пойти спать.  
Кот дернул ухом, явно не в восторге от того, что сказал его хозяин, но покорно пошел следом в спальню.  
— Если будешь мешать мне — пойдешь спать за дверь.  
Данте обиженно мявкнул, но осторожно обошел Вергилия, прежде чем лечь на подушку и уставиться на него. В любой другой день мужчина обратил бы внимание на странное поведение своего питомца, но сегодня, после стольких переживаний и потраченных сил, все, чего он хотел — спать, и как можно дольше. Уже засыпая, он почувствовал тяжесть лап на своей груди, но не потрудился смахнуть животное обратно. Истощение все же брало свое.  
Проснулся Вергилий несколькими часами позже, ориентируясь по лунному свету в спальне и настенным часам. На грудь что-то давило, и он сонным сознанием подметил, что надо запретить коту спать на нем, иначе все тело опять начнет затекать из-за неподвижности. Но тут до мозга дошло, что для кота вес непомерно тяжелый, да и объем совершенно не тот. Резко распахнув глаза и приподняв голову, Вергилий наткнулся на белую макушку с растрепанными волосами. Сердце забилось в груди, как сумасшедшее.  
— Что за… Данте?..  
Тело шевельнулось, и на мужчину посмотрело два сонных голубых глаза. Данте выглядел уставшим, сонным, но жутко довольным.  
— Спи, — тихим голосом пробормотал он, убирая пряди брата за ухо. — Все решим утром. Тебе нужен этот сон.  
Вергилий ни за что бы не послушался, но сейчас, когда он видит брата спустя столько месяцев, спорить совершенно не хотелось, как и скидывать его с себя, поэтому он послушно лег, прикрывая глаза, и уже через минуту вновь провалился в глубокий сон.  
***

На следующее утро Вергилий ожидаемо проснулся в пустой постели. Рядом не было даже кота, и в груди поселилось мерзкое чувство обиды за собственные сны. Конечно, Данте снился ему не первый раз. Он являлся ему и в кошмарах, и во влажных снах, но настолько реалистичного и чувственного сна у него еще не было. От досады пнув ножку кровати, мужчина решил даже на заморачиваться с переодеванием и сразу спуститься вниз. Ему срочно требовался крепкий кофе, и, возможно, пару капель коньяка.  
Вот только зайдя на кухню, он обнаружил там Данте, спокойно попивающего чай в его любимых кожаных штанах. Вергилий протер глаза и даже с некой злостью посмотрел на брата.  
— Хватит являться ко мне во снах. Мне, может, должно присниться что-то важное.  
Данте только улыбнулся на эту реплику и пожал плечами.  
— Если бы я мог контролировать посещение твоих снов, я бы не вылезал оттуда.  
Вергилий нервно хмыкнул, пару раз незаметно себя ущипнув. Его бедная голова его не подводила — перед ним сидел младший братец, а значит, ночью ему ничего не приснилось. Мужчина не знал, что должен чувствовать. Его медленно топила радость, но вместе с ней и куча вопросов, которые медленно терзали бедное сознание. Наконец решив, что сначала все же нужно выпить кофе, Вергилий наткнулся глазами на миску с водой на полу.  
— Ты не видел здесь кота, белого и наглого? Возможно, пытался на тебя залезть, он в последнее время слегка двинулся.  
Данте посмотрел на него нечитаемым выражением лица, словно спрашивая, серьезно ли он, и выдохнул, сжимая пальцы на коленях.  
— Верг. Тем котом был я.  
Кружка, которую Вергилий только-только любовно поднял со стола, со звоном приземлилась на паркет, заливая все в округе липкой жидкостью, а сам мужчина смотрел на эту расползающуюся лужу с неподдельным интересом.  
— Значит, я все-таки спятил. Мда, — мрачно пробормотал он и присел, чтобы собрать осколки, но его руки мягко накрыли сверху руки Данте.  
— Ты не спятил, просто… Все так непонятно и странно, я знаю. В тот вечер, когда я убежал, я был в клубе. Переспал там с одной девицей, чтобы заткнуть всю боль после нашей ссоры. После этого она спросила, влюбился ли я в нее. Я посмеялся и ответил, что единственный человек, которого я люблю, никогда не ответит мне взаимностью, — он чуть крепче сжал руки Вергилия и прижался к ним щекой, продолжая говорить. — Тогда она сказала, что я буду вечность скитаться котом, и только если тот человек полюбит меня и поцелует, я стану самим собой. Честно, я не надеялся даже на то, что ты поднимешь меня из той лужи. Я просто хотел увидеть тебя, наблюдать, как сложится твоя жизнь. А после твоих откровений вчера я понял, что мы оба были идиотами. Всю жизнь пытались уколоть друг друга побольнее просто для того, чтобы скрыть влечение. Тогда я решил, что еще смогу все исправить. Ты не дал мне коснуться твоих губ, и мне пришлось ждать, пока ты заснешь. Но вот я здесь, и у нас обоих есть шанс все наладить. Ты слышишь меня, Верг?  
Вергилий чуть кивнул, утыкаясь носом в шею брата и позволяя паре слезинок упасть с ресниц.  
— Теперь у меня остался только один вопрос.  
— Мм?  
— Помурлыкай мне, братик.


End file.
